Of Black Chains and Scarlet Letters
by Kuro Angales
Summary: An AU where Valterria Ul Copt is graduating from High School only to find out how 'special' he really is, while Lina is finally remembering her powers. Link 8 is up!! Filia meets up with Xellos, while Lina and Val decide what to do about Zel.
1. Long Teaser ^_^

Author's Notes: This fanfic takes place in modern times. Its an AU obviously and I'm not quite sure of the coupling yet ^^; I'll continue it if I get some uplifting reviews! ^^V

Italics can either be dreams or memories. 'x' indicates thoughts. 

****

Of Black Chains and Scarlet Letters

Teaser:

Valterria Ul Copt sat on the windowsill of his room. It was the first night since he was born that he felt like a child. Filia was his mother. He knew that very well, and yet his dreams were telling him different. On every full moon since he turned eighteen he was having disturbing dreams and visons. Dreams where he felt massive hatred towards his mother and saw her dress in robes like a preistess.

His mother wasn't the only subject in this dream. Most of the time it was a thin girl with firey red hair. The girl was always surrounded by a red glowing light and he couldn't see her face. He would be towering above her, almost like he was flying. A darker version of his voice would be talking to this girl and his mother. The voice was grabled and he could not make out any words but dragon. Then his body would jump down and this mass of darkness with many eyes would consume him. The dream always ended in darkness.

This dream always repeated itself in the same way. It never felt like a dream though. "It couldn't be a memory... it couldn't be..." he muttered into the darkness of the night. A few bats flew by his window and he watched them as the passed by the moon. It was full again and he was afraid to go to sleep.

"Val?" His mother's gentel voice called up to him. "You better get to sleep or you'll miss your own graduation. He sighed and realized that she could see the light from underneither the door. He normally slept with the shades drawn. After he heard her wakl off into her room, he slid off the sill and climbed into bed quietly. 'Finally! Graduation!'

+++

Filia sighed as she sat down upon her bed. It had taken her a few weeks to get used to the fact that Val was graduating. She knew it would come sooner than anybody would have imagined. After all.... his 'birth defect' cause him to age extremely fast....

__

"Are you sure you want to take care of this child?" the cloaked man said and looked down at the baby with teal hair and cat-like eyes.

"Yes, why would you ask that?" A younger Filia had asked while the rain poured down on her shoulders.

"He will age faster and act differently than any other child you have ever seen. This child is very special and is also a curse to itself," the man's lips quirked up into a smiled as Filia considered this. He took her silence as a yes and said, "He will reveal many things to you that should have been forgotten."

Filia looked up at the man but he was already gone.

'I can believe he aged this fast.... Only four years....' Filia thought and climbed under the covers. Just as she closed her eyes, she sensed a dark presence in the room. "Who.... who's there?" A man in a brown cloak was floating outside her window. She could only see half of his face. "Did you come... to see Valterria?" 

The man's face was half covered in shadow as his lips quirked into a smirk. "That my dear... is a secret!" Filia shrieked as the man opened one eye before disappearing. A sudden rise of hatred and anger had caused her to scream. She dashed to the window but found no trace of the man.

Valterria had heard Filia's cry and ran down the stairs. "Mother! What's wrong!" He asked protectively and rushed over to her. His eyes were wild and his hair was disheveled, it showed his had been dreaming.

She hugged him for a moment and calmed down as he stroked her back. "I'm... ok now... just a bad dream. I'm sorry to worry you Val. Please go back to sleep," she said and slowly pushed him out the door before he could ask questions. 'I have a very bad feeling....'


	2. Link 1: Val

Author's Notes: Slayers is owned by many wonderful people, just not me ;_; Please read, review, and enjoy! ^^

****

Of Black Chains and Scarlet Letters

Link 1:

Valterria adjusted the little black bow tie his mother insisted on him wearing. It matched the black graduation robe he was wearing as he finished putting his hair up in its trademark style. Jumping down the stairs, Val found his mother all dressed and ready to go in the kitchen. "You look so handsome Val," she said happily and adjusted his tie. "We better get going." Val grabbed at his neck for a moment and gasped. 'I must have left the pendant in my locker…. I should be able to get if before graduation starts…'

+++

Filia was sitting among the other parents and was hearing the speech of the headmaster. She had been looking for Val in the audience but couldn't seem to find him. It didn't worry her because all the seats reserved were full. 'He must be there….' The names were being called and she was surprised to hear them pass him and his friend's names near the end. 'They must be out of order! How could they forget my Val!'

When all the seats were empty, she ran up to the podium. "You didn't call my son's name or his friend's! What happened!" She nagged to the teachers. 

"What's his name?" A man with short black hair said and opened up the list again.

"Valterria Ul Copt and Zelgadiss Graywords!" The man's eyes roamed over the list a few times and said they were not even on the list and he had never heard of them at this school. Filia snatched the list and looked it over herself. "I can't believe this," she said and stormed into the school.

+++

Valterria had run off before his mother sat down. He entered the school with his pass card and shredded it at the desk. 'Its too bad they don't let us keep these after graduation.' Running to his locker, he saw a flustered Zelgadiss banging at his own locker. "Hey Zel! What's wrong with your locker?"

Zelgadiss glared at his locker before looking up to see his best friend. "It's jammed again and I need to get my keys!" Val shrugged and walked over calmly to the locker. He slammed his fist on it once and it popped open. "I hate how you can do that sometimes! Thanks," his anger changing to a smile as he got out his keys.

Valterria ran a hand through his hair. "It's no problem as always. Maybe if you worked out a little, you wouldn't have this _weakness_ problem," he said and smirked at his friend. Zelgadiss glared at him for a moment and then smiled. They always joked about how weak Zelgadiss was. It was because he was so thin and couldn't seem to build any muscle at all.

"What are you here for?" Zelgadiss asked his friend as Val opened his locker.

"I came to get my pendant. Stupid me left in there last week and forgot to get it during finals," he said and saw it hanging on the locker door. Removing it carefully, he put the red gem around his neck. A piece of paper was in his locker. He bent down and picked the paper up slowly.

"Baka no Terry! What's that?" 

Valterria shrugged and showed it to Zelgadiss. "I don't know. It just a red 'D'… Probably nothing important," he said and crumpled it to the ground. "Let's get out of this hell hole! Race ya!" Val ran out of the school, leaving Zel eating his dust.

When he got outside, he found that there were only a few teachers left outside. Everyone was gone and his mother was sitting in his assigned seat, waiting for him. Ignoring Zel's cries to wait up, he ran over to her. "Mom? Where is everyone…. And why are you dressed like that?" His mother looked like the priestess in his dream. As Zel approached, the woman in the chair faded. He heard his real mother calling for him in the parking lot.

"Where is everyone? We weren't in there that long…." Zel said as he caught his breath next to Val. "Where are you going?"

Valterria was already running in the parking lot towards his mother. "Mom! How long was I in the school." Filia just looked up at him with wonder.

"Your name wasn't on the list," she said sadly.

"What do you mean my name wasn't on the list! I passed with high honors for goodness sake!" Val was entraged and tried to keep from ringing Zelgadiss's neck as he ran up to them.

"You and Zelgadiss… your names weren't on the list. They never even heard of you…. People looked at me like I was a lunatic." Filia was very disturbed as the words of the man were coming back to her. 

__

"This child is cursed."

"This is an outrage! We were at the top of our class! How could they just forget us!" Zelgadiss started to rant as Val just glared at the school. He was so enraged that even his other friends didn't say anything for him. There were plenty of people who should have been asking why his name wasn't called. Sure, he beat up a few people now and then but they all respected him at least. 

'They abandoned me….' He continued to glower at the school. His eyes darkened and the ground started to shake. Filia gasped and was caught by Zelgadiss as they lost their balance. Suddenly, the school burst into flames, and burned. It was an all concrete school with metal lining the walls to protect from bomb attacks. The concrete and metal melted until there was nothing but a smoldering mass of black and gray liquid. Val blinked out of his trance and screamed at the sight before him. 

"WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS JUST HAPPENED!!!" Zelgadiss was histerical and ran over to the school. "Terry! Did you see that?" Valterria just nodded.

Val just stared at the burning mass before him. His anger and rage was completely gone and he felt drained somehow. 'Did I do that….' Filia came up to him and hugged his tightly. "Don't worry Val… we'll just move again… and everything will be ok…." He looked at her with wide eyes. 'Is that why we moved so much!?!! Do I destroy things?!?!


	3. Link 2: Lina

Author's Notes: Because of the quick reviews from the first real chapter, I've decided to continue this! Thank you all you wonderful people out there that have read my story! ^^ I still haven't decided on a pairing yet but it will either be Lina/Val or maybe I'll try a Zel/Val... *awaits the flames* If you have any suggestions for this fic, I am open to just about anything. Now, on with Link 2!!!

****

Of Black Chains and Scarlet Letters

Link 2

Rina Inverse returned from the mailbox and plopped the mail down on the table. shuffling through the mail, she pulled out a white letter with no address, only a name. "Lina dear! I think you got a love letter!" chuckling to herself, the woman pushed some of her white hair out of her eyes. "I you don't get down here, I'll read it for you!"

"I'm coming!" Lina yelled as she ran down the stairs. Her long red hair whipping behind her, she bounded to the table and snatched the letter.

"Oh poo! I was hoping I could take up the young man's offer in your place!" Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief as she walked down the hall.

'My mother has serious problems....' She looked at the white envelope in her hands. 'No address.. or name... only my name...' The letter was in dripping red ink on black paper. There was only one small letter written on the page: 'S' Putting the letter in the trash, she did a double take and picked it back up. With further inspection, she suddenly screamed.

Burning the letter quickly, she ran up the stairs and threw herself on the bed. Her mom came running up the stairs after her. "Lina! Lina, what's wrong my dear? Was it an ugly boy who wrote you the letter?" Lina glared at her mother's stupid comment.

"You wouldn't understand mom. You never understand anything I tell you!" Lina got up and went over to her bookshelves. She took out a few black leather bound books and flipped through them. 

"That's because you never let me understand you! All you do is talk about make-believe and witchcraft stuff! You graduated the top girl in your class at the age of fifteen and you refuse to go to college. You'd rather squander your life away in this little obsession of yours until you rot away like some-" 

"YAMERO!" Lina screamed at the top of her lungs. Her eyes were a deep fire red and her hair started to glow. "Just because _you_ don't think it exists doesn't mean its _not_ there," she force out through her teeth. "I know you adopted me, so just get over the fact that you can _never_ control me _mother_." Her words were filled with bitterness and hatred of her adopted parent. Through out most of her life, her mother tried to control what she did before, during, and after school.

"Just because you are a child prodigy doesn't mean you can disrespect me! I am your mother! I took you off the streets and raised you! I-"

"You did nothing of the sort! You took me from my real father because you thought he was an 'unfit parent'."

"I will have no back talk from you young lady!" Her mother was furious and slapped her across the face. Lina fell to the floor with the force of the blow. Unfeeling eyes turned and looked at her mother. "Now I'm calling the psychiatrist again so you can have an emergency meeting with her! I knew this obsession would corrupt you into worshipping Satan!"

Lina rose from the floor slowly as her mother continued to look down upon her. Muttering under her breath, Lina thought about her entire life. Age 3, taken away from her dad, age 8 beaten for one bad grade in English, age 14, raped by mother's boyfriend, age 15 raped by her own boyfriend, age 17 her journals burned by her mom and so called 'friends'. "Oh mother...," she called in a sweet voice as her mom started to leave the room.

"Yes dear?" Her mother acted as if nothing had ever happened.

****

'...let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess.....'

"Bite me!" Her mother only had a second to blink at the red ball of energy in her daughter's hand. **_"Dragon Slave!" _**She only had a few seconds to grab her pre-packed bag before running out of the house and halfway down the street. 

+++

Gaav was walking down the street in a very bad mood. It was his daughter's birthday.. if he still had his daughter. 'I wonder how she is.... if she's happy...' His prayers were answer as he felt a burst of energy behind him. A house at the end of the street had exploded with more force than any civilian bomb. Running full out, Gaav smashed into a short girl with red hair.

"Watch it!" The girl said angrily and stood up, dusting herself off quickly. Gaav's eyes went wide as he beheld the beautiful face of his only child.

"Lina...."

"How do you know my name? Wait.... Daddy?" Her red eyes went wide as she realized that her father was there. "Where's my presents from the last thirteen years?" Lina couldn't help but ask a silly question to lighten the mood.

Gaav was still in shock to see his little girl as the fire trucks drove down the street, honking at them in the middle of the road. "What's going on over there?" He looked down at his daughter and saw her smirk quickly before she looked at him. Lina just shrugged in response when she turned back to her father. 

"So Dad…. What are you doing here after all these years?" She was extremely suspicious of her father's appearance. Gaav smiled down at her and started to walk away.

"I came to show you something, but I don't think you're ready-" He was cut off by Lina being already in front of him. "How did you do that?"

Line grinned widely and just sighed. "I guess all my studying finally paid off.. that's all." Her tone was one of deep satisfaction.

Gaav started to sense the area for the aura he had been looking for. After a few moment he realized why he couldn't seem to pin point it. It was in front of him. "Maybe…. you are ready… but will you believe me?" Lina just looked at him a little confused. He always talked in riddles and never gave exact answers to her when she was little. It was different now. After all, she hadn't seen him for thirteen years. "Let's just say.. its exactly what you've been looking for," Gaav said briefly before snapping his fingers. 

The world turned to shades of black and the people disappeared off the streets. Gaav snapped his fingers again and a loud crack was heard. "Are you sure you want to come with me?" Lina nodded and he snapped his fingers again. A crash louder than anything Lina had ever heard sounded all around her. Everything in her vision exploded like black stained glass and fell into nothingness. The two figures were floating in darkness and she could no longer see her father. 


	4. Link 3: Val

Author's Notes: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews first of all!! Secondly, I'm sorry about the whole 'rape' thing. I figured it would take a lot of anger and abuse to pull powers from a past life into the body of Lina Inverse the reincarnated ^^; I still don't know what to do for the coupling…. I probably should stop playing around with the Val/Zel idea and go with the Lina/Val. After all, the fic is kinda set up that way ^^; Or I could make it a Xellos/Lina… Ok.. for those who asked for it…. Here's Zel and Val! ^^;V

****

Of Black Chains and Scarlet Letters

Link 3

Valterria broke off into a run. He didn't know how to deal with the fact he could destroy an entire building just by getting angry. Filia wailed in the background for him to come back so they could talk about it. 'Like hell I wanna talk about this!' After an hour of mindless running, Valterria realized where he had ended up….

Zelgadiss was running after his friend after a few moment of realizing where he must be going. 'I don't even think he remembers….' It took Zelgadiss a lot longer to end up at the large rock quarry. The two boys had met there when they both were about six years old.

__

"Hey! What are you doing here at my secret place?" A small child yelled at the other boy sitting on his rock.

The other boy just growled at him and kicked a stone down into the quarry. "I found this place first! Leave!"

__

The boy with teal hair growled again and stood up. "I really don't care if you 'found this place first' I'm staying here for a little while and you will just have to deal with it." His voice was deeper than a normal boy's was and his eyes were yellow.

After a few silent moments, one of the boys decided to be less hostile. "What's your name? I'm Zelgadiss Graywords. My family used to own this quarry," he said as he started to climb over to the other boy.

The other boy just looked up at him with sad eyes. The depth of the sadness he saw in the golden eyed boy shocked Zelgadiss. Missing his next step, he screamed and started to fall. Another scream was heard as black feathered wings exploded from the other boy's back. He flew down and caught Zelgadiss before turning back up and bringing them a small distance away from the quarry. "My name is Valterria," the boy with wings sad before he passed out.

Zelgadiss was sure that Valterria didn't remember sprouting wings and catching him. When Val had awakened, Zelgadiss tried to ask him about his wings. Valterria had asked what his name was and said he didn't even remember coming to the quarry. They were both kids at the time and so it didn't really matter to them. They had been friends ever since.

But this was different from that time. Val had done something destructive without thinking. Zelgadiss always remembered that he must had had some special powers from that day. 'What did his mother mean when she said they could just move again?' Just as he thought that, Valterria came into sight. He was on the same rock from all those years ago. "Terry?" Zelgadiss said with concern as he started to climb over to Val. There was no response from him as Zel made it to the rock. He noticed there was something different about Valterria. His eyes were narrower and he had a large horn on his forehead.

__

"Terry, why do you have a small horn on your head?" The young Zel asked his friend.

"What do you mean?" Val said and ran a hand over his head. 

The horn was gone!

Zelgadiss blinked as the world changed back to normal. He always had flashbacks and dreams during the day of memories or people he didn't even know. For fear of even more rejection, he never told anyone. Valterria had a horn of his head again though. It was really large this time and he had some orange marks on his arms and face. Two on each side and the were parallel to each other. "..Terr-"

Valterria snapped his head forward and glared at Zelgadiss. "Valgaav. Call me Valgaav," he snapped at his friend. The aura around Valterria shifted and became very dark and serious. It was if his whole nature had shifted. The name was giving and strange flashback as Zel backed away for a step or two. 

Zelgadiss passed out and Valgaav caught him. 'I'm sorry… I just found out myself… I can't be like I used to…. But.. who is Valgaav… who am I…?'

__

"I will kill you Lina Inverse!" 


	5. Link 4: Lina sees Val

Author's Notes: Sorry about the length of these chapters. I know they are short but its because I want to get them online as soon as possible. I can only writer these in my spare time at school and at home. So, I try to get everything across as well as I can within the time restraints that I have. Enough with the excuses, on with the fic!!

****

Of Black Chains and Scarlet Letters

Link 4

Lina found herself drifting in utter nothingness with her father. The second her mother had slapped her, Lina's whole world had changed. Gaav snapped his fingers again and a sound, louder than anything possible rang through the blackness. A ball of white light exploded by shrinking itself and all the white light running out like a wave. It whooshed through Lina and Gaav and blinded them for a moment. Lina opened her eyes to a field of deep blue grass and yellow flowers. "Dad…. What is this place?"

Gaav only watched proudly as the field was created past the horizon. His daughter's question was the normal response and he was a little disappointed that she was so naïve, even with her apparent studying. "I think the question you should be asking is 'where _is _this place,'" he said in a light tone before starting to walk forward. "I am not the one that is allowed to answer those questions. I will take you to the castle and then the head priest will help you."

Lina pondered his answers for a moment and sighed. She ran a little to catch up with her dad and they started to walk. It was many hours before the red sun in the green sky started to set. Lina was exhausted and her stomach was protesting loudly. "WHERE IN THE NINE HELLS IS THIS CASTLE AND DOES IT HAVE ANY FOOD?" She screamed at her father and he turned around smugly.

"All you had to do was ask," he said simply and the castle appeared before them. The castle was black and looked like someone had made it out of magic sand and burning wood. Lina's jaw dropped. "This castle is omnipresent in this world. Also, to answer your question, we are in the third," he said and continued walking. 

Lina hit him over the head with her fist and continued walking. After a moment she asked, "The third what?"

Gaav laughed and phazed them to the front door of the castle. A tall thin man met them with short purple hair, a priest's robe, and a large wooden staff. "The third hell of course. Ninth sector though. Its brand new as you can see. You must feel very special to see the birth of a small world such as this."

It took Lina a minute to process the fact that they were already at the castle and the answer she was given. "Don't tell me that you could have just phazed us here immediately….," she said with her eye twitching wildly. Gaav and Xellos only nodded and so Lina whacked them both upside the head. Xellos just giggled while Gaav screamed, "Ow!" She stormed past Xellos and entered the main hall of the castle before the others followed her.

Xellos phazed in front of her and wagged his finger in her face. "Now, now, Lina-chan, this is no place for you to be wondering around. After all, you haven't asked any of your questions yet!" He was way too cheerful for her.

Lina grumbled and leaned against the wall. "So, what's your name. Grape-y the Fruit?"

Xellos's smile only got wider as he tapped his staff on the marble floor. "I, my dear Lina-chan, am The Trickster High Priest! Xellos Metallium at your service! I take cash, inter-dimensional checks, and all major outer world credit cards," he said with a wink. 

Lina grumbled and looked over at her father for guidance. He was staring at the tapestry and making random artistic gestures. 'Wonderful, just great… He leaves me talking to the loony..' Lina snorted as she turned back to Xellos, who was making the most random faces. "Ok Xellos, what the hell was the reason for bringing me here?"

He immideately quit with the faces, but continued to smile. "Sore wa.. himitsu desu!" The purple haired man cackled and the castle dissolved away just as he phazed out. Her father was also missing and she kicked at the yellow flowers under her feet.

"And now where am I supposed to go! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH MY RUINED LIFE! WHY IS L-SAMA DOING THIS TO ME…. Who is the world is L-sama….. Great.. I'm going insane AND talking to myself. Can this get any weirder!" Just at that moment, the world melted away to reveal a forest. She was standing on a rock, and there was a man with teal hair and a large horn on his head. 'Why am I feeling déjà vu?'


	6. Link 5: Memories and Trickery

Author's Notes: Yay!!! I finally get to merge the two side stories! I thank all the wonderful readers for helping me continue this story!! By the way, when Zelgadiss speaks, he has the first voice actor from the beginning of the original series. I like the mystic Zel better than the confident one ^^;

****

Of Black Chains and Scarlet Letters

Link 5

Valgaav felt the girl approaching as he saw the dimensional rift open. The girl had the same hair an aura of that girl in his dream. More anger started to run through his veins as the girl approached. She was dressed in a black cloak and magenta clothing. Her cape was caught on a branch and this allowed him to get a better look. His golden eyes looked at her with anger and knowledge that he was unable to understand.

Lina couldn't believe the sight she saw. This man was bringing back strange memories of darkness and light and they were all jumbled up as they appeared. As her cape snagged onto a branch, she realized her clothing had changed. 'I so wish this was a dream…. Who is this guy and why do I feel like I know him…' She could feel the anger coming from the man as the cape was unhooked and she continued forward. "Excuse me," she asked a little timidly, "Do you happen to know where this place is? I seem to have gotten lost and…" Her voice kept trailing off as he continued to stare at her.

'Why do I feel such hatred towards someone so beautiful' His mind rattled with visions of darkness and screams. Valgaav growled and ran a hand through his hair, only to feel a large horn at the top. This caused a very painful vision to arise.

__

A tall man with long red hair plunged a sword into his chest. He screamed in agony as the light faded from the world. Then it all came rushing back to him and he felt something growing from his forehead. His eyes opened again he saw more patterns and colors than he could ever think existed. "You shall be called Valgaav!" The man above him said as the sand swirled around them.

This vision caused some blood to leak from Valgaav's forehead and stomach as he placed Zelgadiss on the ground next to him. Lina just watched as Valgaav went into a trance and then came out of it, bleeding.

Suddenly, there was a light above them that flashed. Zelgadiss awoke and was also blinded by the brief light. It faded slowly and left the three people changed forever. More of Lina's clothing changed into that of a medieval sorceress, Valgaav's clothes were completely different and he only had a blue half shirt and beige pants, and Zelgadiss was wearing a white cloak. Aside from clothing, Zelgadiss's skin was blue and stones were imbedded into it. 

Zelgadiss looked at his hands and a tear ran down his cheek. "I remember this… I remember this hell…. DAMN YOU REZO!!!" He slammed the ground with his fist and the rock started to crack a little. Looking up slowly, he saw Lina standing close to the rock. "L…Lina?" His eyes were hopeful that he had not gone insane as these memories returned.

Lina had been staring at Zelgadiss and Valgaav the whole time. All her visions and interests in magic had come together in the brief blast of light. She remembered everything she had done in this life and the last. It was very overwhelming and she had to lean against the rock. "Zel… I…" Her voice was soft and she was afraid to speak. Her life before had been fun but always had the undertone of a heavy price. 'This was not what I wanted… I wanted to be a normal girl…'

Valgaav still felt completely clueless. His vision had done nothing for him but to remember how he became the way he was and the deeds he did. 'I am not that Valgaav… I don't destroy like he did… That Valgaav died…. He died….' Val wrapped his arms around himself and started to shake. His past deeds came back to him but he couldn't remember why he had done them. "Why… why did I try to kill you.. Zel…," he muttered quietly.

Zelgadiss heard him with his demonic skills and moved over to him. He put a hand on his shoulder. "It is somewhat unclear to me as well. Do you remember anything at all?" Lina and Zel awaited his answer and were shocked when he suddenly phazed away. 

+++

Xellos chuckled to himself as he opened his slitted eyes in the darkness. He had phazed Valgaav to a dimensional pocket where he would be safe. "It's not time for you to remember yet, my dear Valgaav," he said before phazing himself out of the pocket. This whole plan revolved around Valgaav and he needed to keep control of him until the time was right. 'We'll make him a complete monster…. Then all his newfound kindness will be gone…'

+++

Lina and Zelgadiss were left staring at the empty space where Valgaav had been. "Do you have any idea why we got out memories back?" Lina was starting to get really pissed off.

"How should I know! You think we would deserve a decent lifetime and I would be able to live without.. this… this… curse…damn you Rezo..." His eyes were filled with tears and rage as he cast a fireball upon a tree.

"**_Aqua create!_**" Lina cast the water spell upon the tree. "Calm down Zel! The first thing we need to do is find out why we got our memories back! Then we can blow up things! Ok?" She was trying to sound calm and perky for fear that Zelgadiss would go completely berserk

Zelgadiss turned to her slowly and the rage drained out of his eyes. He let out a long sigh. "I guess you're right. But what about Valgaav?" His voice sounded extremely worried and Lina just quirked an eyebrow.

"What about Valgaav? Why should we care as long as he doesn't try to destroy existence again?!" She said in an annoyed tone before starting to walk off. "And I'm hungry so we should go find some food before I starve out here!"

"Lina!" Zelgadiss yelled as he grabbed onto her arm. "Valgaav is different now though… We were good friends up until now and I wonder if… maybe this life could have changed him a little." Zelgadiss's eyes rose to the sky slowly and showed he was very concerned.

Lina bonked him on the head and wrenched her arm back from him. "Changed?! Do you remember how much of a psychopath that guy was! He probably forgot all about it when he got his memories back!"

"Then why was he shaking and asking why he tried to kill me? Just because we got all of our memories back doesn't mean he did!" Zelgadiss's eyes narrowed as he glared at Lina.

She shivered for a moment. "I guess… maybe you could be right… Tell ya what… Let's go get some food and then we can talk it over. Ok?" Lina put on her best 'cute look' and then started to walk away.

Zelgadiss ran a hand through his hair. "Why do I even bother?"

Just as the two magic users left the forest, Xellos phazed in and smirked. 'To tell her or not to tell her…. That is the secret!'


	7. Link 6: Fun Time

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long! I have 3 term papers to write X_X;; I also was punishing a few of my minions. eyes glow red, do-ryu-sens a large beast* MUWHAHAHAAHAHA!!!

**Of Black Chains and Scarlet Letters**

**Link 6**

Lina and Zelgadiss entered the small café and grabbed a table quickly. Lina wasted no time and latched onto a waiter on their way in. She ordered the entire menu as usual and the entire staff came out to gawk. Lina just growled and Zelgadiss did his best to hide his face. When the staff returned to their work she said, "If this was back in the day, I would tell you not to hide your face… But this being the 20th century.. it might not be such a bad idea. Although I don't know why you still haven't gotten over it…"

Zelgadiss growled at the few people who had been staring at him. He removed his facemask so Lina could understand his speech a little better. "I do not wish to discuss my person problem anymore. Maybe the 20th century has something to offer in the medical field that could cure me…" His eyes closed in thought as Lina took a sip of water.

"I hate to tell ya Zel," she said quietly and was prepared for him to freak out, "This world knows nothing of magic in general. They would probably put you in a zoo or just give you some acne cream." Zelgadiss narrowed his eyes but let it go. "But anyway, we should start discussing the matter at hand. After all… there's not clear cut reason why we came back like this."

Zelgadiss was about to start talking about his speculations when the food arrived. Lina dived in and didn't even wait for Zel to start. He sweat-dropped and leaned back in his chair. 'I better wait until she is done.' When the people started to stare, he put his facemask back up. A few people started to leave the restaurant as Lina feasted. Then a group of high school seniors came into the café.

"Like oh my god! Have you ever seen anyone so pathetic!" It was a tall thin blond who made the comment. She, along with the other girls in the group, wore miniskirts and tiny tank tops in all shades of pink possible. The boys also wore tank tops and denim shorts. They were flirting with the girls before they noticed Lina's… eating habits. "Just look at her! She ugly and has no class. What a poor dear!" The girl's statement created a burst of laugher from the group as the few adults in the café left the building. 

Lina had just finished her last plate of spaghetti as they made another comment. Seeing red, she rose from the table and walked over to the group. Zelgadiss stayed seated and prayed he could get a barrier up before Lina toasted the area. "What did you say?" Her sweet tone was dripping with sarcasm and her fists were clenched.

The other girls just chuckled as the 'leader' said, "You heard me. You flat chested freak!" A few of the guys started to guffaw and comment as well. Lina's temper was about to snap. She ran over to the main desk and dropped a ruby(which had been left in her cape from the past life) onto the table. It was quite a large ruby and of fairly good quality. The waiters just blinked at the odd gesture and watched her return to her table.

"First of all," she said in an annoyed tone as she held up her finger, "I know a woman who could put all of you to shame. Secondly, no one interrupts my meal and insults me!" Her eyes turned crimson as a slight wind started to pick up. 

"Well, your boyfriend over there seems to have the worse skin condition I've ever seen. I guess its good all the ugly people end up together." This caused Zelgadiss to get angry and he stood beside Lina. The two watched as the other group started to throw out more insults. 'That leader is worse than Martina….' Then the group noticed the fighting stance that Lina and Zel were in. "Oh.. the freaks of nature want to fight us do they? Well, the men hear are black belts in karate and we girls-" The snob was cut off as Lina and Zelgadiss held up their hands. Zelgadiss had a wind spell ready and Lina had a fire spell.

"Lina… are you sure about that?" He said quickly.

"Zel, I think they deserve it. So, let me have my fun," she said quickly and pushed him back. Zelgadiss dispersed his spell and set up a barrier. The boys were in awe while the girls were saying it was a light stick. **_"FIIIIRRE..BAAALLL!"_**

The café was engulfed in flames after Zel shielded a few of the remaining people in the building. The group was burnt to a crisp and lay twitching on the ground. Lina nodded and dusted off her hands. She turned to Zelgadiss and smiled. "I haven't done that for quite a spell."

Zelgadiss's eyes went wide and he started to run. "That's all well and good, but HERE COME THE POLICE!!"

"Oh damn! I guess I should have taken your advice," she said as she started to run.

"Nevermind that, let's get out of here!! **_RAYWING!_**" Zelgadiss and Lina cast their spells and started to fly off into a forest. As they disappeared, they failed to notice who was watching them. 

Xellos took another sip from his wine glass. "She never learns. But that's what everyone seems to love about her." He was in the only non-charred table of the café and phased into the dimesional pocket. "I think I have an early use for you," he said and slid his eyes open to stare at the sleeping Valgaav. 


	8. Link 7: Found and Lost

Author's Notes: I'm trying to get these chapters up faster!! I promise!! My life has been a large headache lately and I have no more aspirin ;_; But anyways, on with the mazoku!! Err… the story ^^;

Of Black Chains and Scarlet Letters 

**Link 7**

Valgaav awoke to see Xellos standing over him, smiling as always. More anger ran through his veins as he quickly stood up. He did not understand where all this anger was coming from, but he knew this man was one of his greatest enemies in the past. "Did you have a nice nap? I hope so because you won't be sleeping for a long time." Xellos phased in front of Valgaav and grabbed his neck. Valgaav almost got a punch in but he could no longer move his limbs. Xellos released his throat to reveal a silver dragon necklace that hung simply from his neck. "Now, your job for the monster race is to woo Lina to our side. I would do it myself but, I have other matters to attend to." Valgaav growled and started to shout a long stream of curses at his captor. "Now, don't try to kill yourself or harm any mazoku, or I may have to kill those you hold dear." He could tell Xellos was dead serious and ceased his curses.

"What am I going to do! I can barely make sense of anything that I know now!" Valgaav screamed after the retreating mazoku. Xellos didn't turn around but he did start to chuckle.

"Just get to know her. I have a feeling you might enjoy this work. After all, didn't Lord Gaav want you to destroy Lina Inverse?" With that piece of information, Xellos phased out and the dimension dripped away to reveal the charred remains of a café. 'Yes… Lord Gaav's killer… Lina Inverse… Maybe if I get to know her… I'll understand my past...' With those thoughts, he used a tracking spell and flew off to find Lina.

+++

Lina and Zelgadiss landed in a forest just outside of the town. Zelgadiss landed on a rock and Lina sat on a tree branch. The two stayed in silence for a few moments before Lina decided to speak. "We must be here to stop some great catastrophe… right?" Zelgadiss didn't look at her and only nodded. "So maybe.. we should go talk to a current prophet!" After another long pause, Lina jumped out of the tree and went to sit by Zel. "What are you thinking about."

He still wasn't looking at her as he said, "Valgaav." Lina was ready to rampage again but remembered what he had said last time. She was about to speak when the person in question walked out of the underbrush. Zelgadiss went wide-eyed and was about to get up and hug his friend when he remembered…

_Valgaav was about to summon Darkstar and the gate was opening above them all. He looked over at Lina and glared. "The only way to save this pitiful world is to destroy it!"_

The flashback chilled Zelgadiss to the bone and he remained seated. 

Valgaav walked over slowly and his hands were shaking. "Zel… I don't know… what's going on…" His words were truly sincere as he let his secondary self, take over. His bloodthirsty side from the past life buried itself until it would be needed. Valgaav's time in the dimensional pocket had been a torturous trial that had split his personalities in half. Neither personality was the true Valgaav. "Zel…please… help me."

Lina stood up and started to rant, "Look Valgaav we have no idea what you may or may not remember. But, that doesn't mean you can expect us to-"

Zelgadiss stood up and cut Lina off. He ran over to Val and put his arms around him. "Its ok," he said quietly and led him over to where Lina was now sitting. "Tell us what you know," he said and sat down next to Lina. There was a long pause before Valgaav even lifted his head up.

"I have these dreams… I guess they are memories now…of destruction and death. They all do not make sense to me… but you are all there. Including my mother who is crying for me," Valgaav fell into silence as a rustling was heard behind them.  

Suddenly, millions of chains flew out from every angle and grabbed Lina. Her arms were tied and she was slowly being dragged back into the underbrush. "Lina!" the boys screamed as they tried to get over to her. They faster they ran, the faster the chains went. Only Lina's eyes could be seen and the chains muffled her cries. Valgaav became enraged and cast a **_rune flare_** at the chains.  His eyes glowed red and the chains shattered. After the explosion of black light, Zelgadiss ran over to Lina and shook her. Valgaav stood above them and his face was hidden by shadows. "This happened because of me… didn't it?" His voice was barely audible as Lina awoke.

Her eyes were clouded and she looked up at Zelgadiss. "Did you…"

Zelgadiss shook his head. "No, Valgaav saved you. Are you alright?"

Her eyes went wide with shock and she stood up slowly. "I'm fine. Thank you Valgaav," she said awkwardly.

Valgaav only looked at her with sad eyes. "This all happened because of me!" He screamed again and started to shake. Zelgadiss shook his head and was walking over to Val when a few black chains snagged him. They dragged him away too quickly for anyone to react. Valgaav screamed in horror of his best friend being taken away.

A figure hiding in the trees just chuckled. It phased off without notice and appeared in the castle. "Has your first objective been completed?" Xellos called down to his ward. The mazoku nodded and phased off again. "I love it when things go according to plan!" His eyes slid open and he grinned evilly.


	9. Link 8: Torture and Seeking

Author's Notes: Hell!!! That's what I've been through the past few days!! So.. The chapters will be coming a little slower now ;_; gomen nasai!! Now on with the torture!!! ^^;;V

****

Of Black Chains and Scarlet Letters

Link 8

Filia had been looking for Val in the forest after he had taken off. She cursed herself for not telling him all the secrets she knew. It was true they had moved when he was three years old… after he…

__

She was standing in the charred doorway of the preschool classroom. The room was still burning in some area as the firemen continued to put it out. There were charred bodies in the corner and some parents were heard weeping outside. Val was in the center of the room, crying and surrounded by small black feathers. Running over to him, she checked him over and found that he was perfectly fine. She started to cry and then noticed a small horn disappearing into his forehead.

'This child is cursed and may cause strange phenomena to occur around him…'

The cloaked man's words rang through her mind as she ran out of the building with her son.

Since then she had always been over protective of him and watched him as much as she could. Nothing too strange happened since that day and Val had aged rapidly right after that. He looked about ten years of age after the incident and had enough knowledge to go into the sixth grade. His amazing growth didn't seem to phase him at all, but from then on he aged at a normal rate. This always troubled Filia because she was afraid it would happen again, and it did…

Filia tripped over a stone and twisted her ankle. She started to curse and suddenly she realized she wasn't alone. Trying to get up, she stumbled again and leaned against the tree. "Who's there!" She was shocked at the fear in her won voice and started to tremble as a man with purple hair man appeared before her. He wore a priest's cloak and he grinned down at her.

"Why Filia, its amazing to see that this is what you were reduced to," the man said in started to circle her. "Of all the things the Lord of Nightmares could have made you… she made you human. That's just sad." He stopped walking around the tree and stood in front of her. "Well, it's of no consequence to me. Now, do you remember who I am?"

Filia bristled at the obvious insult he had given her, and yet she could not seem to figure out why it was an insult. This man was giving off a dark aura that made her want to break and destroy things. "How dare you talk to me that way!" Her tone was bitter and she started to become enraged. The man snapped his fingers and black chains came out from the underbrush to tie her against the tree. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

The man dropped his smile and opened his violet eyes. He raised his hand and wagged a finger. "Now that… is a secret! But, I can tell you that I don't intend to hurt you… badly…"

"XELLOS!!!!" She screeched his name at the top of her lungs and started to fight against the chains. They held her so tightly that she could barely breathe. Filia's anger continued to surge and suddenly she could get the chains to move a little bit. Then the chains shrank again and she screamed out in pain.

Xellos smiled again but kept his eyes open. "Well done Filia. You remembered my name," he said and started to circle her again. Leaning slowly towards her, he placed a small kiss on her lips and her tail popped up above the chains. "Oh my, you are still a dragon aren't you? Silly me for over looking that," he said and jumped into the shadows. Filia could no longer see him but was released from the chains. "Now Filia dear, just don't get in our way. It's our turn you know," Xellos's voice just barely reached her ears as he phazed away.

She screamed again and grabbed for her mace… which wasn't there. Her anger got the better of her and she smashed the tree, to which she had been tied, to the ground. Filia's memories were slowly returning and she slowly started to walk towards town. 'I think I need to find miss Lina…'

+++

Valgaav was shaking and stared at the area which Zelgadiss had disappeared. The forest was calm again and he was slowly coming to terms with all that had happened. His darker side chuckled and said that Val didn't need him or want him. Val refused to believe his darker side was correct. Lina was just staring at the area for a moment before a white dove flew past her face. The bird was gone in seconds and it had snapped her out of shock. "Valgaav," she whispered quietly and attempted to approach him. He looked over at her with sad eyes that held no hint of his former self at all. She put a hand on his shoulder and he didn't bother to move. "I don't know what's going on," she said a little louder, "but I think we need to work together to get Zelgadiss back. It seems to me that you've changed a little…" Lina let her voice trail off as Valgaav turned slowly towards her. Even though he was pain stricken, Lina was fascinated by him. She had always though Valgaav was good looking, even in the past, but this new side of him made her confused. And yet, she liked him more this way. 

Valgaav noted that it was odd Lina seemed to care for him. His dark side spoke up and started showing memories of the past about Lina and some of the selfish things she did. The evil side was also fascinated with her because she was letting her guard down. If she continued to do so, there might be a chance for him to kill her. Val struggled for control as some coherent thoughts flowed through his mind. "Since when do you care how other people feel?" His tone was not accusing and was only a simple question. 

To Lina, that question seemed more like an insult than anything else. She removed her hand from his shoulder quickly and said, "What that's that supposed to mean!" Her tone went back to normal with a strong undertone of annoyance. "Jeez, you just can't be nice to some people!" Turning quickly she started to stomp off and realized that Valgaav wasn't following. She turned back to him and sighed. "Well, are you coming or not?"

Val was hurt by her comment only because she seemed so different moments ago. He wasn't very good at reading people, even though he had been able to get along with most. His dark side was still trying to convince him to just kill her now, but he wanted to learn more from her. When she stopped and turned around, he was very surprised. "Where are we going?" He tried to sound happier but he ended up sounding half hearted.

'Now he's acting like Zel. They must have spent too much time bonding or something.' Lina smirked and said, "I think we should check out this town around the Grand Canyon." She nodded and cast a **_levitation_** spell. Val only stared at her for a moment and followed her example. They both took off and were flying west. Valgaav flew up to her and was about to ask a question when Lina turned to him and said, "I heard there is this secret village there that has many fortune tellers and philosophers. I need to stock up and maybe we can get some information. Race ya!" Val just watched as Lina sped off ahead of him. 'Maybe I can find out more about my past life...' His own thoughts were interrupted by his darker side, 'and maybe you can get close enough to kill her. Just don't get to close, or I'll take over…' He started to feel sick as the voice talked onward and then Val tuned him out. The sun was starting to set just as they reached the Great Plains.


End file.
